


《假如爱有天意》4928字番外

by AntarcticaParry



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticaParry/pseuds/AntarcticaParry





	《假如爱有天意》4928字番外

大一第一个十一假期的时候，李赫宰拉着李东海回了S市，但是，考虑到岳父岳母的想法，李赫宰还是要先放人回木浦，所以最后莫名其妙变成6号李东海再回到S市，然后再上来S市和李赫宰7号一起坐飞机回B大。

“和高一时候一样呢，只不过那时候你是来汽车站接我但现在已经是高铁北站了。”，李东海洗完澡带着湿漉漉的头发爬到李赫宰身边，他们俩还是住在外公外婆家，而外公外婆现在已经和李赫宰的爸爸妈妈住在一起，方便照顾老人，“你在看什么呀！为什么不理我。”

李赫宰大大方方的把电脑转过来，“在看15号那天的礼物，现在要准备起来了。”

“嗯？”，李东海好奇的拿过笔记本。

笔记本上是Durex的旗舰店界面，“正好听听你的意见，你喜欢哪一种？”

“我去吹头发了！你...你别来找我！”

李赫宰被那人的可爱反应逗笑了，他们俩从高一开始到今天刚刚好是三年，平常两个人亲热的时候不是没有忍不住的时候，好几次李东海都觉得李赫宰会插进去，但还是忍住了，尤其是在李赫宰4月成年之后，两个人就更有默契的等待着，但对李赫宰可能更多的是，“忍耐着”。

“东海刚才看见了吗！网站上写着18岁以下禁止购买。”，李赫宰边帮李东海吹头发边说，到头来李东海还是被他抓回床上把软软的头发吹干。“可是哥哥我18岁了呢...”

“是啊，哥哥十八岁了，仗着比我大几个月就知道欺负我...”，李东海摸了摸头发，“嗯，都吹干的差不...唔...唔”

李赫宰关了吹风机就直接把李东海压在床上狠狠的吻了下去，掐住李东海的腰，那人因为洗完澡只穿了一件睡衣，扣子被一颗一颗的解开，乳头暴露在空气中，乳晕是浅浅的，李赫宰几乎是立刻放弃了嘴唇，咬上了李东海的乳尖，李东海立刻就呻吟出来，李赫宰又使坏把整个乳头吃进去，故意发出啧啧啧的水声，李东海想撑起来阻止李赫宰但是被李赫宰弄的腰都软了，“赫宰...痒...你别弄了。”

“哪里痒？屁股痒不痒？哥哥帮你弄弄？”，李赫宰扯下李东海的睡裤，他还记得当初李东海第一次来家里的时候那条小白色内裤，包裹住圆圆的小屁股，现在他们俩的衣服已经共有，李赫宰在给李东海买内裤的时候会特别选择浅色又紧身的，李东海抱怨了好几次，但李赫宰还是执迷在这种“没用”的情怀里。

李赫宰直接隔着内裤“咬”李东海的性器，口水把内裤浸湿，李东海也感受到了，扭动着屁股，李赫宰直接一只手握住屁股另一只手的手指从内裤的缝里抠进去，直接捏了捏小东海的根部，“嗯~~啊”

李赫宰知道李东海已经开始了，内裤已经被硬起的性器撑起，不单单是李赫宰把李东海的内裤舔湿，李东海自己的性器前端也开始流水。李赫宰隔着内裤给李东海简单口了一下，“我...我...我要脱掉，嗯~~~啊~~不要裤子...难受...赫宰...”

“我们宝宝难受了？哥哥也难受，哥哥忍了好久，宝宝先摸摸哥哥好不好。”，李赫宰重新伏身上来，抓住李东海的小手按在了自己翘起的性器上，呼吸喷在李东海的耳朵上，“宝宝也可怜可怜哥哥，哥哥从刚才给宝宝买套的时候就硬了，宝宝给哥哥摸一摸。”

李东海小手抓着李赫宰硬着的性器，小手给哥哥撸了几下，看李赫宰还没有下去的意思，“那...那我给哥哥口。”，说着就要钻下去给李赫宰咬。

他们俩只有李赫宰给他口过，他更多时候是手足无措的，赤裸裸的躺在李赫宰怀里，身体诚实的很，陷入欲望就出不来，很多时候嘴巴里的呻吟都是不能控制的，偏偏李赫宰还爱逗他，但李赫宰就爱他这份坦然，也舍不得他难受，都是先照顾好李东海的欲望再哄着他给自己撸一撸。

“等宝宝再长大一点。”

李赫宰扯掉李东海的内裤，性器立起来，李赫宰先亲了亲李东海的肚子，然后再下来，用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，慢慢把整个性器含进去，他看着李东海的手紧紧抓住床单，把床单抓的皱起来，李赫宰就更吞的深了，李东海叫出声，分身被吞吐数十次，李东海脚尖都绷紧了，抓着李赫宰的头发，浑身直接射在李赫宰嘴里。

李东海过了好几秒才软下来，气喘吁吁的看着他。李赫宰嘴角溢出点点白浊，挑着眉头朝李东海笑，当着李东海的面就直接咽了下去，李东海看的脸红心跳。

“宝宝吃饱喝足该我了，把腿夹紧。”

李赫宰让人把腿夹紧，又抓着李东海的手腕，手腕又细又白，透着青色的血管，手指白皙骨节分明，指甲修的整整齐齐，李赫宰平日里老爱捏他的手，现下把李东海压着，想起之前李东海拿这双手给他撸，简直刺激的不行。说实话李东海刚刚释放过腿上一点劲儿都使不出来，但李赫宰抓他手腕叫他腿夹紧的时候他一下子就紧张起来了，李赫宰在李东海的腿缝里快速抽送十几次，热液射满两条大腿根，李东海浑身瘫软，深深喘息，媚眼如丝，眼眸水光盈盈，全身泛着红晕，冲撞间溢出阵阵呻吟。

“李东海，你最好给我快点长大，我真的等不及操你了。”

15号那天是周五，但上完周五上午的课两个人就直接收拾行李飞了一个海岛，1小时就到，晚饭前就已经在酒店了。

知道晚上要发生什么，李东海紧张的连酒店准备的套餐都没怎么吃，李赫宰倒是看起来没什么变化，还尝了尝原来在S市不吃的鲍鱼，甚至饭后还安排了其他的活动，没有直接就带人回房间，两个人借着晚上黑乎乎的在酒店的私人海滩上散了好一会儿步。

但最后还是要回去的，李东海坐在房间里放着电视却什么也看不进去，最后犹犹豫豫的开口，“赫宰，那我先洗澡了...”

李赫宰在李东海洗了一半的时候直接进了浴室，直接把李东海吓到缩在角落，花洒也吓到没关，李赫宰当着李东海的面脱了衣服裤子，露出已经硬着的性器，龟头贴着腹肌，已经是“兴奋”到不行了。

淋浴房对两个男人来说还是非常拥挤的，李东海被他堵在角落根本逃不掉，李赫宰直接自己挡住花洒吻上了李东海，“在干嘛呢，怎么洗的这么慢。”，李赫宰牵过李东海的手放在自己龟头上让人感受了一下性器的温度，“烫不烫，他真的等不及了。”

“我...我...我觉得...我要弄的干净点，我在...我就是...我想清理一下。”，李东海意识到自己说了什么以后羞愧的低下了头。明明上了大学以后性格开朗了什么，怎么在他面前还是这幅怯怯的样子，李东海急的怎么都解释不好。

“让我看看？”  
“嗯...”

李赫宰把人搂进怀里，然后伸出一个手指把李东海的臀缝扒开，怀里的李东海立刻紧紧抱住李赫宰，“赫宰...”

李赫宰看了一眼小穴，实在是忍不住了，关了花洒扯过一边的大毛巾就把人大致擦干，又拿过酒店提供的浴袍先让人穿上，给人打了个虚结，自己穿上那件却大喇喇的敞开，性器暴露在空气中，李赫宰把人一把拦腰抱起，跨出了浴室。

被李赫宰小心翼翼放到床上的时候李东海第一反应就是钻被窝，但李赫宰不许他逃反而又直接压着人亲，亲到人小手都忍不住推他，“手不是用来推我的，手要自己抱住腿。”

那处实在太过紧窄，两人都没什么经验，李赫宰从床头柜里拿出早就准备好的润滑剂，先挤出来了一大坨涂在自己硬挺的分身上，又细细的去抹李东海的后穴，伸出指慢慢探进去做扩张。异物逆行进入排泄的地方，李东海抱着双腿，身子微微的颤栗。李赫宰下身胀的要爆炸，却仍旧细细的做着扩张，缓缓加到三指深入甬道，李东海呼吸渐渐急促，喘了口气，“行了赫宰...真的...行了...进来吧。”

李赫宰把龟头抵在穴口，抱着李东海的臀部一寸寸插进去。李东海的呼吸越来越快，后穴的褶皱被撑开，内部被细细密密的填满，又闷又疼。

李赫宰被夹的也不太舒服，额上冒汗，看见李东海皱眉便停了下来，问他疼不疼。李东海全身的感觉都集中到了下体，仿佛有一个火红的楔子堵着他的肠道，一寸一寸要捅到他喉咙口。李东海忍了一会儿，抱着两腿努力的放松下来，带着哭腔问李赫宰有没有全部进来。

“不哭啊宝宝，是不是疼了？哥哥马上就全部进来了，再忍一下，乖。”

李赫宰继续进入，插到最里面，两人都松了一口气，李东海就感觉特别涨，扭着屁股，“赫宰，赫宰，你动...你动一动。”

李赫宰抱着李东海的腰，慢慢开始抽插。那种感觉很难用语言描述，李东海觉得李赫宰抽出去时仿佛要把他的肠子一起拉出去，李赫宰顶进来就像要顶到他喉咙口。李赫宰渐渐加快速度，后穴被扩张到一定程度慢慢适应着外物的入侵。李赫宰眼眶泛红，低下头去跟李东海亲吻。

“宝宝，你真美。”

昏黄的灯光映在李东海脸上，分身戳到他的前列腺，李东海下体湿透，呻吟出声。

挺身进去，一寸寸的扩开甬道，一点点的研磨李东海的敏感点。他把李东海的手按在头顶两侧，十指相扣，干的大汗淋漓，热火朝天。冲撞间李赫宰俯下身去，在李东海耳边一遍遍和他说，宝宝，好爱你。

李东海神情恍惚，脸颊绯红，张口溢出阵阵呻吟。

李赫宰身下干的卖力，逼着人应他，

“宝宝，你爱不爱哥哥。你说。”

“宝宝，哥哥真的好爱你，你看看哥哥，你爱不爱哥哥。”

“haehae爽不爽？哥哥干你干的爽不爽。”

“东海...东海...嗯...最喜欢哥哥了。”

李东海终于哭出声来，他酥软无骨的任李赫宰操着，身体随着李赫宰的抽插而摆动，脑子里混乱的感觉胜过每一次的自慰，甬道紧紧绞着体内火烫的分身，承受着从小穴口到身体最深处的猛烈抽插。

“宝宝我第一次不带套好不好，哥哥想射进来。”，李赫宰的呼吸加重，太爽了，他正插在李东海身体里面，这个想法让他太兴奋了，他几乎控制不住自己的力度，刚退出来就又插进去，就想让李东海知道自己在和他做爱。

李赫宰直接拔出自己留在小孩体内的性器，去把李东海的分身纳入嘴中，李东海啊的叫出声来，他本来就快到了，现在仿佛全身热量都集中到了下体。

湿热的口腔紧紧包裹着肉柱上下吞吐，李赫宰手里搓着囊袋，拿舌头去舔刚才被操开的那个小穴口，李东海抱着李赫宰的脑袋，眼前一片空白，后穴也是痒痒的，穴口情不自禁收缩，李赫宰又重新把自己的东西狠插回去，李东海呻吟间身下前后两处同时达到顶峰，顿时一片狼藉。李赫宰把溅了他一身的东西拿手指沾了，把透明粘稠的液体涂到李东海乳尖，有心逗弄。

“是谁水这么多啊?”

李东海都做不了反应身体累的只能任李赫宰动作，恍惚间傻傻说了句，“你怎么还没射啊。”

“原来宝宝在等哥哥射，知道了，哥哥全部射给你。”

李东海被说的脸孔通红，想抬脚去踹，被李赫宰一把握住脚踝往前推按在他胸腹处。

后穴经历过一波高潮，还微微颤抖着，李赫宰轻而易举的进入甬道内，抽插了数十下，又把人抱起来在卧室里走动，李东海被挂在他身上，下身缩的厉害，紧紧咬着李赫宰滚烫的分身。

李东海趴在他肩窝处深深喘息，下身被顶弄的不知流了多少水。“哥哥，东海不要了。嗯...哥哥放过东海吧...”

“哥哥想在东海的里面硬一整晚，东海肯不肯？”

“肯的...嗯...啊...肯的...东海肯的。”

于是李赫宰回到床上，箍着他腰把人按在分身上旋转一周，李东海撑着手肘被按在床上，快速剧烈的摩擦让他全身泛红连脚尖都绷紧了。李赫宰强有力的手臂箍着他的肚子，两人紧密相贴。室内淫靡旖旎，传荡着交合的喘息声和抽插相撞的啪啪声。李赫宰猛烈冲刺，过了好一会才全部射给他。

这轮做完李东海是动也不想动，李赫宰把被子盖好在两人身上，又把李东海额头上的碎发给整理好，亲了亲额头。李东海像树袋熊一样缠着他不撒手，等一下是一定要再洗一次了，最好被子也换一次，但处理起来应该很麻烦。但现在最重要的是，自己还想来一次。

“宝宝我们最后来一次好不好。”，李赫宰在李东海耳边哄人，“这次让东海坐在我上面来一次。”

李东海都快睡着了，听到这话又气又羞，架不过这人“甜言蜜语”。李东海脸颊绯红，喘着气瞪他，实在忍不住，一口咬在李赫宰肩上。

李赫宰小心翼翼帮人扶着腰，抱着他换了个体位，将人按坐在自己胯上，火烫的分身进入到肠道最深处，李东海难耐的扭着屁股，眼睛被刺激的溢满水光。

“宝宝自己动好不好。”

李东海腰腿酸软坐都坐不住，后穴紧紧绞着李赫宰的分身，嘟着嘴可怜兮兮的看着他，张着手要抱。李赫宰心里软的要化成水，身子凑过去将人搂在怀里，吻遍他的全身，托着他屁股将人整个提起来，又迅速把人往分身上按，小穴张到最大将整个分身吞进去，李东海边哭边叫出声来，下巴抵在李赫宰肩头喘息，温热的液体倒灌进小穴深处，带着李东海一同攀上顶峰。李东海腰肢酥软，脚尖绷紧，眼前一片白光，快感如潮水般席卷全身，射在李赫宰手里。

李赫宰把分身拔出来，噗的一声带出点血丝，肿胀的小穴慢慢吐出白浊，李赫宰伸手进去掏，手指弯曲碰到敏感点，李东海还没从高潮的余韵中回过神来，迷迷糊糊鸣咽了一声。

“赫宰”

李赫宰抱人去卫生间冲洗，两个人躺在浴缸里，李东海张着腿，热水冲到细细密密的伤口，李东海微微皱眉，嘶了一声。李赫宰心疼的不行，冲洗完湊过去吻他。

“都是我不好，下次就不痛了。”，李赫宰又亲了亲李东海，“生日快乐宝宝，我爱你。”


End file.
